In the automotive vehicle field it is frequently required to attach various components to the vehicle body by screws. This is the case, for example, for electronic modules which may have a printed circuit board received in a housing and usually provided between a housing shell and another housing part, for example, a housing cover. As a practical matter, a screw can be driven through a hole in one of these housing members and into the vehicle body. However this method is not always possible and in many cases it is necessary either to hold a screw or nut by hand while the other screw element is rotated, e.g. by a socket wrench or the head of a driver which may have a normally flat screwdriver blade shape, a Phillips-head shape, an Allen wrench shape or a Torx head.
A problem in such cases is that the nut or screw can readily be dropped and either a new one must be provided or the dropped screw element must be found before it can be used to mount the housing in place.